videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Racing Turbo
Cartoon Network Racing Turbo Is The Successor to The Original Cartoon Network Racing. It Was Released In 2008 By The Game Factory and Eutechnyx Limited For XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube, Nintendo DS, and PC. GamePlay It Has The Same Characters As Cartoon Network Racing For PlayStation 2. The Racers Goes 2 Times Faster! There are two characters the player must choose: a driver, who drives a go-kart, and a co-driver, who uses all weapons and has two "toon powers". There are tournaments which players must race a series of races and win with the most points. Battle modes in arenas let two teams battle in different modes, and Cartoon Eliminators are endurance races where last kart in each lap is eliminated. The karts have three stats: acceleration, speed, and handling (if chosen as driver). If co-driver, they have two toon powers that fall into four categories: Shield, Attack, Boost and Flight. Characters Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo (Unlockable) * Suzy * Carl Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken * Flem (Unlockable) * Earl Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee * Dexter's Mom (Unlockable) * Dexter's Dad (Unlockable) * Mandark The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls (as one character) * Professor Utonium * Mojo Jojo * Him (Unlockable) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Unlockable) I Am Weasel * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Red Guy (Unlockable) Courage the Cowardly Dog * Courage * Muriel * Eustace (Unlockable) Tracks There are a total of 18 tracks, 12 of them being bonus tracks like the haunted house. The other six tracks are themed by their respective shows. Each of the cartoon-themed tracks are based together on a single map with each track taking a different route on the map. Show-themed tracks: * Cow and Chicken: Cow & Chicken's School * I Am Weasel: Construction Site * Johnny Bravo: Johnny's Neighborhood * Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Lab * The Powerpuff Girls: Townsville * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Bagge Farmhouse Bonus tracks: * The Farm * The Haunted Mansion * The Harbor * The Icy Mountain * The Wild West * Rocky Mountain Trail * The Theme Park * The Pinball Machine * The Spooky Mine * The Castle * The Jungle * Volcano Island Nintendo DS version There are 16 courses in total. Each course has a toon coin to find. Some are themed for cartoon shows. * Aron City Speedway * Death Rally * Desert Island Dash * Cow and Chicken's Track and Field * Natural Parkway * Dexter's Laboratory * Snow Sunday Drive * Townsville Raceway * Middle of Nowhere * Wild West Backlot * Evil Glade * Strange Alien Race * Cross Townsville Traffic * Mount Rush Much More * Outer Space Chase * Mandark's Laboratory Gallery There is a gallery in the XBOX, PlayStation 2, GameCube and PC versions that contains two cartoons for each show. The first cartoon can be unlocked by completing each cartoon-themed tournament while the other can be unlocked by winning the super tournament with the driver of the show you want to unlock. Voices * Candi Milo: Dexter * Kathryn Cressida: Dee Dee * Jeff Bennett: Dexter's Dad, Johnny Bravo * Kath Soucie: Dexter's Mom * Cathy Cavadini: Blossom * Tara Strong: Bubbles * Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, * Tom Kane: Professor Utonium, Him * Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo * Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins * Marty Grabstein: Courage * Arthur Anderson: Eustace * Thea White: Muriel * Charlie Adler: Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, The Red Guy * Dan Castellaneta: Earl * Howard Morris: Flem * Michael Dorn: I.M. Weasel * Mae Whitman: Suzy * Brenda Vaccaro: Bunny Bravo * Tom Kenny: Carl Gallery Cartoon Network Racing Turbo (PlayStation 2).jpg|PlayStation 2 Cover (Early Release) Cartoon Network Racing Turbo (XBOX).jpg|XBOX Cover (Early Release) Cartoon Network Racing Turbo (GameCube).jpg|GameCube Cover (Early Release) Cartoon Network Racing Turbo.png|Cover Art For Game Covers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network